Tetsu
Izumi Tetsu (和泉 鉄) is a Youtaite who doesn't really have a goal in mind. Though he's like that, and he's not good with leadership, he still tries to get Elysian♫Melodies together. He's not that confident, and he's clumsy. He's forgetful and well... nothing is really special about him. But he still believes that he can find the true essence of himself by composing original songs for Elysian♫Melodies. Tetsu has a very deep voice, and his uncle in this community (Luce) is always saying that he's cute when he's singing a higher octave than his normal range. He doesn't have much collabs as he just started 4 months ago. But his favorite duet partner will be Cookie. Tetsu's cousin ship Cookie and him because of their Sentimental Love Heart duet. (It's listed below.) This are the reasons why he decided to become a youtaite: * He wanted to sing original songs alongside other members. * He was charmed when he first heard Magicolle's R1 entry, Yume no Katachi, and thought that they were a cover group. Magicolle is actually a group on the cb LSO or Lyrica System Online. (Yes, I am a Magicolle Fan.) * I actually forgot... but as soon as I remember I'll add them here! The one thing special about Tetsu is his passion. He doesn't care if a thing is late, what's important is it's done! He's currently a Mixer, Animator, Artist (Lineart) and a Vocalist in E♫M, but he'll find staff as soon as possible. Tetsu, being unable to pronounce English fluently, prefers to sing in Japanese. His vocabulary is below average too. Tetsu is a big fan of Idol Anime. He often covers idol songs and most of his content in his channel is related to idols. Since Tetsu is only 11 (as of today, December 22, 2017), his friends in this community often tell him that he's the youngest youtaite they know. This makes Tetsu shy and flustered. Finished Collabs List of Covered Songs Gallery Trivia * You can make the Trivia into a bulleted list like this: * and this * and this * and this * etc. Or if you'd like, you can use the "Playlist" template (used above in the collaborations & covers section) to list the Trivia (useful if it's very long): Remember to add sources (references) to statements and claims made anywhere on this page. If the information you provide about a Youtaite doesn't have evidence to prove it's true, how can the reader know the information they're reading is true and credible? Here's an example: # ____'s favorite drink is Ph.D pepper. <-- BAD! VERY BAD! PUNISHABLE BY DEATH IN SOME COUNTRIES[source needed] # ____'s favorite drink is Ph.D pepper.Put a link here to any evidence that the statement you made is true. If the Trivia is for yourself (in the case that the page about for you), state any information that you wish to be displayed on your page on a social media website or anywhere on the internet, then put the link to the post you made here. When you insert the reference, click the button that says "A", then click "Superscript". <-- GOOD! VERY GOOD! HAVE A GOLD STAR; YOU'RE A GOOD NOODLE! Please do not insert information that is deliberately untrue, silly, or irrelevant (e.g. ____'s BFF is a kawaii pink cactus who lives in his closet). Try to make your page as informative, descriptive, well sourced, serious and professional-looking as possible. Click the reference shown above (aka the blue "1") for instructions on how to use or add references. External Links * Website * Website * Website * Website * Website As stated above, you can use the "Playlist" template to list the External Links if you wish for stylistic purposes- however, it is not necessary or required. (^ This text is the instructions on making references, inserted into the reference ("1") mentioned above. The text is shown here because it was from a reference, and following the below instructions will automatically add a list of all references made on the page in use.) When you've made proper references on your page, click the "Insert" button, and then click "References list". A list of references (as the name implies) will be added automatically, and you don't need to edit anything from there on out!